battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Battlefront Wiki:Battlefront Game
Hello all. As I'm sure you'll remember, a while ago we tried to host a Battlefront 2 game for the editors here. Unfortunately, my Battlefront 2 disc died and so I couldn't play. Luckily I found a backup I had made for modding and I'm now able to play the game again! So, the plan is this: to create a Battlefront 2 game for the admins/editors/users here next Saturday, at 6pm UK (GMT) time (1pm USA Central). I thought that this would be the best time for everyone from both countries to be able to be onlline, but if you think it should be changed please tell me. Edit: Sorry I couldn't make this a blog post (for some reason it won't work), I've created a section at the bottom for comments. How To Play Firstly, all users must have installed the 1.1 or 1.3 update. You will not be able to play if you haven't. Installing the Update To install the update, head over to http://lucasarts.com/support/update/Battlefront2.html and scroll down to the bottom of the page. If you live in the USA, click on the download link for the domestic version. Others will have to use the international DVD version. If you have the game on CD instead of DVD, download the International English CD-ROM version. Once you are patched to the latest version you can play online. You can check which version you've installed by looking in the top corner of the main menu. It should say either 1.1 or 1.3. Important Note For the sake of everyone here, please create a seperate profile which uses your Wikia name. Otherwise it just makes it confusing. Joining the Game The game will only be available to join from 5:30pm in the UK (12:30 USA) on may the 13th. Firstly go to the 'Multiplayer' tab at the top of the main menu. Then click 'Join' underneath that. Either look or search for a server called 'Battlefront Wiki'. Once you locate it, double click on it or select it and click 'Join Game' in the bottom right hand corner. It will ask you for a password. Type "jedi" (all lower case and without quotes) to continue. In the Game I don't know what maps everyone wants, but at the moment, I'm thinking of putting every map, mode and era in on randomized play order. However if anyone wants to leave out a map (like Felucia, which I hate), please leave a message or a comment. Anything Else? If you want anything specific, want to answer a question or anything else like that, please message me instead of leaving a comment. Current Participators Here is a list of the current people taking part in the game. If you have told me you are taking part but the list isn't updated please wait for me to update it. *Sam1207 *King of all 42 I really don't like Dagobah or Felucia due to what the lighting did to my laptop. *Anakin Skyobiliviator Ditto to above note...too bias to one side. (Waaaaaaiiiiiiiiitttt......Make another profile? I am highly recognizable for dying in 3 seconds in multiplayer respawn and named Player 1, but I will do it anyway...and the good side: Since no one in here has profile name after the account name -hopefully- we are all low rank!!! Then we can determine who is the best.) *MaxReebo I don't like Dagobah or Felucia either. *Obi wan masterexxx10 I would like Coruscant team up between Anakin Skyobiliviater with me. Comments Because this isn't a blog, there's no comments (sorry about that). Leave a comment and sign it with your signature. *'NOTE ABOUT TIME:' The time stated above is referring to GMT and US Central Time, so it fits my schedual, but does it fit yours? Obi, since you are an hour after me, that mean your time is Approx. 2 PM. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) **yes but my time is in united state version Obi wan masterexxx10 22:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) **I know, so is mine, but you know, US got around 4 (?) time zones and Sam is referring to my time, Central, so you are one hour after me (if I remember you saying that correctly) in the case of that, your game is at 2 PM. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:08, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *I am assuming this is on PC, so I'm going to say that I cannot participate, since I only have BFII on the Xbox. EternalBlaze 15:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) **Very good point there, Blaze! How come PC and Xbox Live, and those Playstation 2 thing hook up?! It is rather sad....:( Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:13, April 26, 2012 (UTC) *I would love to participate. It will be nice to play again after the stress of exams. MaxReebo 15:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) **Okay, just put your name under the participating users list. Sam1207 18:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) *is this going to happen every year :)? Obi wan masterexxx10 23:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) **Hopefully more often than that! Sam1207 15:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC) **Ha ha! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) *Obi, so...you are with me for coruscant? Okay...If I end up on your side. :) I will try to be the best for space battles....jeez, I have to practice..it has been a while that I do anything battlefront without cheats or fake console....:D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) *And another thing in battles, we could do a formation! (Try out formation flying!) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) *I didn't see that you said every mode.........I am not a big fan of CTF...But if everybody here like it, I will do what I can. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Need Photo